Alliance of two worlds
by luffy8557
Summary: Three mouths after the Fourth Great Ninja War Naruto and Sakura are sent on a mission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The mission is to find out if they are a danger to the Hidden Leaf. There they meet Albus Dumbledore and certain events lead to a War between Voldemort and the Ninja and Wizards. Post 699 5th year
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Chapter 1 another world

It has been three months since Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. Sasuke has left to wander the world and everything has returned to normal. Kakashi Hatake the sixth Hokage has called his former students to his office for a mission. When they got there Kakashi started to speak" Naruto Sakura we have learn of an another world like ours but not the same. Your mission is to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and see if these people are dangerous. If they are Naruto you can do your thing "said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura where not at all shocked by another world like their own being out there. Naruto asked what Sakura was thinking" How will we get there Sensei" said Naruto. "Naruto I will send you there with a Dimensional Travel Jutsu. You will appear in front of the school and go see who ever is in charge you leave in one hour "said Kakashi.

One hour later

"Dimensional Travel Jutsu" yelled Kakashi and with that they where gone.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Dumbledore's office

Naruto and Sakura opened there eyes to see Dumbledore looking at them holding a stick in his hand.

Dumbledore was shocked they had appeared out of thin air and where wearing weird clothes. Dumbledore was the first to speak" Who are you two "asked Dumbledore Naruto start to speak "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the seventh Hokage" yelled Naruto. Sakura sighed "Sorry sir he has his reason that I will not speak of for acting this way. My name is Sakura Haruno newly appointed head medic of the Hidden Leaf Village" said Sakura. Dumbledore than asked" Why are you here" asked Dumbledore. Naruto looked at Dumbledore and said" We are on a mission to see if we need to worry about you guys so in other words meet important people" said Naruto. "well I am Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and if you answer my questions I will let you stay here" said Dumbledore. Naruto started to worry he did not want them to find out. Sakura reopened by saying "Sure ask away" said Sakura.

"What are you Naruto Uzumaki I can tell you have a deadly power" asked Dumbledore.

Naruto told him"Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki and don't feel like telling you more "said Naruto.

"Why won't you" asked Dumbledore.

Sakura was not happy in fact she was piss how dare he Naruto does not need to tell him shit about being the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki So she spoke up "Shut up old man he could blow up your school without trying but he would never do that. He does not need to tell some old man he just met about what it's like being a Jinchuuriki. If you ever treat him wrongly because of it I will kill you" yelled Sakura."Naruto spoke up "Sakura it's fine he must not know the meaning of Jinchuuriki and if I must tell him about it that is fine… Thanks for saying that it means a lot "said Naruto. Dumbledore looked at Naruto and said "Sorry about that let's move on to something "said Dumbledore.

"I think we should let this piece of crap that won't shut up tell you what a Jinchuuriki he knows better than me "said Naruto as he let Kurama take over to tell him.

"I am Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox and I will tell you what a Jinchuuriki becaue I have had three" said Kurama using Naruto's body.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 Tailed beasts and Wizardry


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2 Tailed beasts and Wizardry

Sakura sat there look at Dumbledore as Kurama began his story

" I Kurama more commonly known as the Nine-Tails are one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into me , Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with my insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms" said Kurama/Naruto.

Dumbledore took all this in and said "But what is a Jinchuuriki?"Asked Dumbledore. Sakura spoke up "If you too dumb to see it is when a tail beast is sealed inside a human. Now think about how they must be treated "said Sakura growing mad. Dumbledore eye widen and he spoke "I am truly sorry" said Dumbledore. Naruto grinned and said "don't worry about it I am going to be Hokage soon" said Naruto. Dumbledore asked his next question

"What is a Hokage" asked Dumbledore.

"The Hokage are the leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their nomination for the position. Five shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with another shinobi gaining the title of Hokage Candidate. he title and role was created by Hashirama Senju shortly after the establishment of the Hidden Leaf Village . Generally, the new Hokage is selected by the current Hokage upon their retirement, but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Fire Daimyō will appoint a Hokage Candidate upon the recommendation of the Hidden Leaf Village council and the Fire Daimyō council. Afterwards, the candidate will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage.

After being approved, they move into the Hokage Residence to live in and have their faces carved out in the monument behind it. If the former Hokage is still alive, they will generally keep helping out, making the transition easier and more stable. The Hokage carry their title for life, even after retiring from active duty. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy" said Sakura.

"You have a type of power what is it and what does it do" asked Dumbledore

"Since being spread by the Sage of the Six Paths, chakra has become a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when performing certain techniques, such as the Rasengan.

Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.

Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy s derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead.

The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called their "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra power-level".

Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor type ninja are able to detect. One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, as seen in Kabuto Yakushi's case. By mixing various chakra signatures together, it became a whole new one, so that not even a sensor type who was already familiar with him could recognize him by his chakra.

Like DNA, chakra seems to be passed from parent to child, with the child inheriting the chakra signatures similar to their parents.

Chakra Control is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. In Naruto, chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent.

Molding chakra involves the extraction of physical energy from the body's cells and spiritual energy from the mind's consciousness, and then mixing them together within the body. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting stamina and chakra will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises.

As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique. A prime example is when Naruto tried to use the Clone Technique during his Academy graduation exam. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control can become medical-nin or make more effective use of genjutsu.

When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation:

Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra.

Nature transformation deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the nature transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra.

These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique, though ninja who can use both simultaneously are said to be rare.

A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body.

Shape Transformation Most techniques take a certain shape that is usually precisely controlled from one hand to another, through chakra. A good example of this is the Rasengan. Naruto uses one of his hands to control chakra, and moves it over the other in a circular motion, which eventually creates a sphere of pure chakra.

Nature Transformation Based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and potentially more. Rinnegan users somehow have the ability to easily control all five elements.

Highly advanced power-levels elements such as Wood Release and Ice Release are created by combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a kekkei genkai or having a tailed beast with such an element in canon.

However, the first movie has shown that shinobi of the Land of Snow are able to perform Ice Release techniques without a bloodline by manipulating the ice around them. Kajika was also able to use a water technique that produces solid ice, snow and frost" Sakura said.

"Ok now it is our turn we want to know the whole history of this place" said Naruto. Sakura looked at him in shock" You are not sleeping "joked Sakura. Naruto frond "I am not that rude Sakura" said Naruto.

"I will be starting now" said Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland[1] inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unpalatable. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm.

Established around the 9th or 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven.

The school's motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus and is in Latin, which translates to "Never tickle a sleeping dragon Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, the heir of Slytherin is Voldemort returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber and unleash a murderous basilisk to purge the school of all Muggle-born students.

Middle history

About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, The Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued. Said Dumbledore.

"Old man I can tell someone is outside that door they are pissed about something" said Naruto.

"Come in "said Dumbledore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in the room and look at the two Sannin level ninja and then at Dumbledore and said "What are you thinking they are Muggle's now that they know of us we have to kill them "said Kingsley. Naruto and Sakura burst into laughter this man think he could hurt them he was so wrong it was funny. "Hey old man what is a Muggle sounds racist to me "said Naruto." It means non magical being "said Dumbledore."Ok sir we may not be magical but Naruto can re grow eyes and other limbs he has come back from the dead. Some call him the second coming of god "said Sakura..Kingsley spoke up has he heard a Dragon Roar "Is that a dragon "said Kingsley. Naruto and Sakura grinned and said "You want proof we are strong we will kill those thing for you they said disappearing a puff of smoke.

Outside in the courtyard

Sakura sat down letting Naruto have the fun.

Naruto entered Sage of six paths mode and flew at the dragon and created a weak Rasengan in his hand and flew at the dragon and yelled "**Rasengan** "killing the dragon sending flying 25 feet. Kingsley and Dumbledore stood from where they were watching in shock.

Back in Dumbledore's office

"Ok you may stay "said Kingsley.

"The students will be arriving in one hour when they get here I want you to meet someone" said Dumbledore.

"Who" said Naruto.

"Harry Potter the boy who lived but before you meet him I will tell you about Voldemort. Long story short Voldemort wants to rules the wizarding world "said Dumbledore.

One hour later

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and asked "Why do you want to see me head Master. Dumbledore told him "Not me them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Harry" yelled Naruto.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3 Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and asked "Why do you want to see me head Master. Dumbledore told him "Not me them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Harry" yelled Naruto.

Harry looked at the man in shock how could anyone be so loud he spoke up" My name is Harry Potter nice to meet you "said Harry Sakura walked over a punched Naruto in the face sending flying into Dumbledore cracking it" Miss could you please not punch him when you are here this a school after all" said Dumbledore but was shocked to hear" No I am kunoichi that is so strong I could destroy this school by punching the floor with 50% of my power "said Sakura. Sakura turned back to Naruto and yelled" Don't be so loud idiot "yelled Sakura."We want to know your story kid a short version" said Naruto. "Voldemort tried to kill me and failed" said Harry. Naruto grinned and said"hey kid if you're so strong we should spar I will go all out "said Naruto. Sakura punch him in the gut and said" Naruto you will spar with me not a boy who is not even a ninja "said Sakura. Naruto frowned and said "Kakashi sensei said he would be here later but how long is later it's been three months since my last real sparing match" Dumbledore spoke up "If you want to train do it later. You wanted to meet this boy did you not "said Dumbledore. Harry chose this time to speak up "May I ask who you're talking about "asked Harry. Naruto grinned "my best friend and Brother Sasuke Uchiha the biggest jackass of all time "said Naruto. Sakura asked what she had been thinking" If you want we can protect this school for a little bit "said Sakura. Dumbledore looked at them shocked "Why" he asked. Because since we have not had a real fight since Kaguya Ootsutsuki "said Sakura? Harry spoke up "you tell us about Kaguya Ootsutsuki and we will tell you about Voldemort" said Harry.

Sakura begin "to understand Kaguya you must understand the Ootsutsuki clan. The Ōtsutsuki Clans a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about 1,000 years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today. Some members of this clan notably have unusual anatomy such as horns and pale white or grey skin. They also seem adapted to living in otherwise uninhabitable environments such as the Moon. In time distant, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked in blood. A tree would grow from the blood of the deceased, getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Princess Kaguya, leader of the clan, would later consume the fruit to transcend and bring peace using her unrivaled power. Seen as a deity by people and called the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya settled down amongst them, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, the power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. In a fit of jealousy that her children had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju to turn against her own sons in a form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. After a fierce battle, with Hagoromo and Hamura standing victorious, the Tailed Beasts were made from her chakra, with her body sealed to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the Moon. Hamura succeeding leadership of the clan later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki to the moon in order to guard their late princess (something they weren't aware of, thinking it to be the Shinju), while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra to the humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū "said Sakura ."Now we will tell you about Kaguya "said Naruto" Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. She consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Ten-Tails.

Millennia ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted her. This led to her into madness as she created her ideal peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and convert them into White Zetsu, which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju to turn against them in a form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra to the humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū.

However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will in the form of Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its creator, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived.[6]

Having consumed the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear.

Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own. Kaguya possesses more chakra than both the Ten-Tails and its jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha, originally had. Black Zetsu claimed that Kaguya, rather than the Shinju, is in fact, the progenitor of all chakra.

As the progenitor of chakra, Black Zetsu states that Kaguya can also absorb any technique that she encounters. Much like the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Kaguya displayed the ability to fly. In combat, she is able to materialize enormous chakra fists, easily surpassing the power of the chakra arms employed by Jinchuuriki With them, she is capable of destroying a Perfect Susanoo without much effort.

Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate nature itself. One such instance she was seen manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, she has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension.

Kaguya is able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the latter to revive her centuries afterward. Claiming to be immortal, she is also able to regenerate lost anatomy, including a severed arm.

Kaguya is capable of very fast movement, displayed when she suddenly appears before individuals in the blink of an eye. While not her specialty, Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's unidirectional shadow clone-assault. She can also use her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. She is able to harden her hair to shield her from attacks. When making physical contact with an enemy, she is able to halt their movements while absorbing their chakra.

Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae that all wielders possess), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defense of Susanoo. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilize them completely.

Kaguya wields her Rinne Sharingan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in color and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognizing genjutsu, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques. The eye, once enabled, allowed Kaguya to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

With her third eye, Kaguya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra. Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel.

Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate and by extension weaponise her own bone structure, similar in principles to the Shikotsumyaku, enabling her to have a vast array of battle options without any need to carry weapons on her body, such as launching her bones like projectiles. However, the deadliness is far superior in comparison, as her All-Killing Ash Bones is a technique that will cause the victims' body to corrode into a pile of ash on impalement.

Once regaining control of her, Kaguya is able to focus all her accumulated chakra into an enormous Truth-Seeking Ball, which according to Black Zetsu houses every nature transformation, essentially being the start of a new dimension.

As part of the incarnation of the Ten-Tails, she can assume the form at will. She did so against her sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura making them believe the Ten-Tails was the Shinju's vengeance. While fighting us she was forced to transform after being hit by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, with the tailed beasts' chakra in the Rasenshuriken reacting to the chakra inside of Kaguya, resulting in her mutating into an unstable rabbit-like mass "said Sakura.

"We are done you may start now" said Naruto.

Harry began "Tom Marvolo Riddle later known as Lord Voldemort was a half-blood wizard and considered to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time. The son of wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Senior and witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of Slytherin house.

His accomplishments included the opening of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artifacts shop Borgin and Burkes; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1944 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcruxes at the age of 16. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Splitting his soul into a total of eight pieces, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes, one unintentionally and without his knowledge.

Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years 'a shell', 'less than the meanest ghost', but alive. He was finally killed by his own backfiring curse, after the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore and then Harry Potter after his death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes.

Tom Riddle's mutilated soul was then trapped in limbo for eternity, unable to move on or return as a ghost. In his early Life Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on 31 December, New Year's Eve, 1926 at Wool's Orphanage in London. His pure-blood mother, Merope, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, died shortly after his birth. Soon before her death, she named the child after his father, Tom Riddle Sr., and Marvolo Gaunt, her father. Tom Riddle Sr. was a wealthy Muggle living in the village of Little Hangletonwho was tricked into a relationship with Merope through probable use of a Love Potion After some time, it is speculated by Dumbledore that Merope discontinued her use of love potions on Tom, in the hopes that he had really fallen in love with her, or would at least stay for their child's sake. To Merope's great sorrow, he abandoned her and their unborn child.

Tom Riddle grew up in a dingy orphanage, completely unaware of his wizarding heritage. Since the Muggle orphanage staff did not know anything about his mother, they did not know about his magical background. Instead, they believed that Merope was a circus worker, as Mrs. Cole told Albus Dumbledore shortly before his first meeting with Tom. It is unknown whether or not the orphanage staff relayed this to Tom before his first encounter with Dumbledore. Despite his ignorance of his mother's true background, Tom did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal magical children of his same age, however, and an unusually high degree of control over them. Tom could move objects with his mind and cause them to travel floating wherever he wished, manipulate animals and creatures as he wished, speak Parseltongue, and use his power to inflict harm on other orphans. After getting into a fight with fellow orphan Billy Stubbs, he used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters. On one occasion, he took two orphans, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, into a cave, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence. Young Tom Riddle also stole from other orphans and hid their things in his cupboard like trophies. Albus Dumbledore later stopped him from this hobby. When Tom was eleven, Albus Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, talked to Mrs. Cole first, who informed him of how unusual Tom was, sharing tales of his extraordinary influence over the other children. When Dumbledore was at last introduced to the boy, Tom at first believed him to be a doctor or psychiatrist of some sort, come to take him to an asylum. He was convinced after Dumbledore demonstrated his power by using a Flame-Freezing Charm on Tom's cupboard, and when he revealed that Hogwarts was a school for people withmagic, which Tom realized his abilities were.

At a very early age, it is clear that Tom displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others He was not surprised at all upon being informed by Dumbledore that he was a wizard—he was, in fact, eager to believe that he had special gifts that no one else had. Tom also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He claimed that his mother could not have been a witch, because if she was magical, then she would have been able to avoid dying.

Tom's abuse of his wizarding powers alarmed Albus. He resolved to keep a close eye on him, "something I should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless." Dumbledore also warned Tom that at Hogwarts he would be introduced to the laws that controlled the usage of magic in the wizarding world, and that law-breakers were punished with severity not by Hogwarts but the Ministry of Magic. Riddle's demeanour changed after Dumbledore reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Dumbledore provided Riddle with enough information to find Diagon Alley and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Riddle bought some second-hand robes and spell books for himself, along with his wand-thirteen and a half inches; yew; phoenix feather core—at Ollivander's. His wand was owned by someone before. Garrick Ollivander later said that the wand was very powerful; Voldemort was very pleased with it until the wand failed him during his confrontation with Harry Potter in the Little Hangleton graveyard, many years later. Riddle also mentioned that he was a Parselmouth, which surprised Dumbledore Later he turned bad "said Harry.

Naruto grew happy and said "Yes maybe something cool will happen "yelled Naruto. Sakura shook her head but spoke up and said "Naruto want to spar"said Sakura. Naruto grinned and said "sure Harry Old man you should watch said Naruto"

End of chapter 3

AN is it good please review. I know it was boring but the nxt chapyer will be super good.

Chapter 4 Naruto vs. Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

AN I changed the name of the chapter for a good reason 

Chapter 4 Sasuke Uchiha

While Naruto and Sakura were on their mission Sasuke Uchiha was walking into a bar. Everyone but a small group stopped talking and stared at him in fear as he walk up to the bar tender to order a drink. The bar tender started to speak "What hell are you doing here take drink and get out now "yelled the Bar tender. Sasuke took the glass of sake and head to the door when he heard a women speak "Hello sir maybe you could help us we are looking for a tail beast "said the Women. Sasuke's eyes widened and he spoke coldly "why are you looking for the tail beast tell the truth or I will kill you "said Sasuke. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy she had made Sasuke angry. The woman was wearing black robes and a mask. She said nothing causing Sasuke to do some handsigns and looked her in the eyes a second later she was on the floor screaming. The others in black robes started to move but stopped as the man killed them with is sword all but the women on the ground screaming he released the genjutsu and picked her up and banged her into the wall and waited until she opened her eyes. When she opened her eye he started to speak" Who sent you tell me now" he asked the women was shaking in fear. "Lord Voldemort sent us to captured them because a boy with one in him killed a dragon with easy please don't put me back in there "She begged as she broke into tears. Sasuke let her go and disappeared in a puff of smoke and teleported to the Hidden Leaf Village. The bar looked in shock this women was so lucky maybe it was true Sasuke was on the right side.

In Harry world at the same time

"No Harry must go to class not watch you spar and I have work to do "said Dumbledore. Naruto spoke up" Old man you're boring "Naruto wined rudely. Sakura drag Naruto to the forbidden forest.

In the Forbidden Forest

Naruto and Sakura spared for three hours before stopping when they felt something Sasuke was here fighting someone they took off to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts in the courtyard

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there watching this man crazy he tried to kill the head master. Dumbledore stood across from Sasuke breathing heavily. Sasuke look at him with Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes but turn when he felt Naruto and Sakura get there. He spoke "Loser Sakura I am under order to find out why a group dress somewhat like him with a stick like his is after the tailed beasts "said Sasuke. Naruto was pissed so he started yelling "I don't give a shit about that why did you hurt the old man" yelled Naruto. He won't answer so I will make him tell me using pain "said Sasuke teleporting in front of Dumbledore and was about to kill him when Naruto blocked his sword" Sasuke stand down your thinking like your old self let talk about this "yelled Naruto. Sasuke put his sword down and said Talk now or those kids behind the wall die "said Sasuke.

Harry Ron and Hermione eyes went wide with fear this man was scary.

"You said black robes and masks "asked Dumbledore.

"Yes "said Sasuke.

Before Dumbledore could continue Sakura step in and said "that wound need to be heal he can talk while I heal it" said Sakura she start healing Dumbledore.

"The Death Eaters was the name given to followers of Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists, who practiced the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of wizarding law.

Voldemort used this select group of wizards and witches during both the first and second Wizarding Wars, employing them as his elite force. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had Dark Marks burned into their left forearms. When Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signaling for them to Apparate to their leader's side. "said Dumbledore. Naruto looked at Dumbledore and spoke" I sorry about him old man he was being his jackass self I will make sure he does not hurt anyone "said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto pissed as hell and said "loser if I think they will be a danger to the leaf I will kill them all" said Sasuke.

"Guys why don't we find this Voldemort and tell him to leave the tailed beasts alone or we will just kill him "said Sakura. Naruto grinned "good ideal Sakura"said Naruto.

"Naruto find him with your sage mode "said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and yelled"don't tell me what do you jackass no one tells me what to do "yelled Naruto. Sasuke smirked as Sakura walked up to Naruto and said "Naruto find him with your sage mode "said Sakura.

"No we should learn more before we take him on and I want to meet Harry's friends "said Naruto.

"Harry we will meet you in the great hall in 5 bring your friends" said Naruto.

End of chapter 4

Chapter team 7 and Harry Ron and Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Team 7 and Harry Ron and Hermione

"No we should learn more before we take him on and I want to meet Harry's friends "said Naruto.

"Harry we will meet you in the great hall in 5 bring your friends" said Naruto

Harry and his friends left leaving only team 7 and Dumbledore. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and begin to yell "What hell Sasuke why did you try to kill Dumbledore" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank face and said "I see these people as a possible danger the Hidden Leaf Village so I say we kill every last one of them right here and now it would be easy they are not even as strong as I was at age ten "said Sasuke. Naruto looked pissed at his answer so he said" Sasuke I don't want to lose another arm "said Naruto. Sasuke smirk and looked at Naruto "Fine we will do it your way for now" said Sasuke.

Team 7 left to meet Harry's friends

With Harry Ron and Hermione in the great hall

Harry Ron and Hermione look up at Sasuke in fear when he entered the room with Naruto and Sakura. Harry spoke "why the hell is he here "asked Harry. Naruto looked at them and said "He said he would not kill anyone so its fine "said Naruto."Well nice to meet you I am Hermione Granger fifth year "said Hermione. Sakura smirk at her teammates and mockingly spoke "I am Sakura Haruno Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village "said Sakura shaking hands with Hermione. Naruto wined "Sakura don't tell them our ranks "Naruto said. "It not my fault you two are still a Genin "said Sakura."Shut up we are stronger than you "said Sasuke."I am Ron Weasley fifth years "said Ron holding up his hand to Sasuke who punch him in the face "I don't shake hands with brats that are weaker than Sakura was when we were kids. But I will tell you my name is Sasuke Uchiha I am the last of my clan "said Sasuke. Naruto shook Ron hands tightly and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki". Sasuke smirk "I stop lying your name is shit head "said Sasuke.

"Naruto Sasuke no fighting here or at all for that matter I will not make you two anymore arms "yelled Sakura.

"well what happened to your arms "asked Ron Hermione glared at him.

"Well I tried to kill our worlds leaders the 5 kage he stop me we and I chopped off his arm and won the fight but lost my own as well" said Sasuke.

"That is not what happened and you know it "yelled Naruto.

"Naruto Sasuke if you want to fight do it faraway I would like the school not getting hit with a beast bomb "said Sakura.

At the Ministry of Magic  
>"So it is decided we are going after this tail beast and removing it from that boy "said Kingsley Shacklebolt.<p>

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Harry from what I understand this Voldemort killed your mom and dad and I think he must be a cool I guy if you get to know him "said Naruto.

Sakura punch him in the face "just because you think Obito was a cool guy after what he did does mean everyone does "yelled Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE HOW DOES KILLING YOUR MOTHER AND FARTHER MAKE SOMEONE COOL" yelled Harry?

"Ask the loser "said Sasuke.

"Obito was the coolest guy"

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 Dragons keep on coming

An this will not follow the book in any way at all I picked the year out of a hat.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Chapter 6 Dragons keep on coming

Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting in class Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher was talk when a loud roar was heard. With the roar was a scream of fear "Run there 9 dragons "yelled a first year. "Everyone stay in here I will go see what's going on "said McGonagall running out the door.

Outside in the courtyard

Minerva McGonagall could not believe her eyes nine dragons where flying to the school with three people no older than 18 standing there in odd clothes even for the Muggle's. She ran up to them.

Naruto turned around and groaned "Hay old hag what are you doing here "said Naruto. McGonagall "What are doing here "asked McGonagall? Sasuke spoke up in a cold voice "Loser forget about her we need to worry about the number of dragons "said Sasuke. Sakura had a look of shock on her face as she turn to Naruto "Nine dragon nine tails "said Sakura. Naruto grinned "Who cares I will kill more than that jackass" mocked Naruto. Sasuke took off into the sky and activated his black Chidori and rammed it into the dragon head killing it with ease. Naruto took off as well appearing in front of a dragon he yelled "Sage Art Lava style Rasenshuriken" the giant Rasenshuriken kill 5 dragons. Sakura start forming handsigns and yelled "Summoning Jutsu" Katsuyu appeared in a puff of smoke "Lady Sakura I see you needed to get high up "said Katsuyu. Sakura jumped off of Katsuyu and punch a dragon killing it. Sasuke ran at the last dragon and use Amaterasu to burn a dragon to death.

After team 7 regrouped

Minerva McGonagall stood there in shock they barely tried to fight it was not even hard. Dumbledore walked over and spoke "We should tell the school about you".

In the great hall

"Everyone these three are from another world. You will treat them the same you treat me they want to see proof we will not harm them. They will now speak "said Dumbledore. Sasuke walked up and spoke up "You piss me off I will kill you talk about my family I will burn you alive I don't give a shit who you are "said Sasuke. Sakura walked up "I don't want to start a war but if you hurt my friends I will kill you "said Sakura. Naruto walked up and spoke "I am going to bring peace between both worlds and become hokage "said Naruto.

With Kingsley Shacklebolt

Kingsley stood alone in his room and rip a mask off his face to show Orochimaru "Fools think I am there the real Kingsley Shacklebolt well with this plan the fox will be mine "said Orochimaru.

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 Save Sakura, Sasuke gives a shit?

AN So Orochimaru took over Kingsley body. And dragons are after the nine tails but why who sent them.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Chapter 7 Save Sakura, Sasuke gives a shit?

Team 7 has finished introducing themselves to the students and is now talking to Dumbledore in his office.

Dumbledore was the first to speak "So where will be staying while you're here" asked Dumbledore. Sakura smiled and said "We will stay outside it will be just like old times "said Sakura. Naruto grinned and said" Yep it will be fun "said Naruto.

Near Hagrid's hut

Team 7 has set up camp and where sitting in front of a fire talking. When Sakura stood up and said "guys we should head to bed so we are not tired tomorrow "said Sakura. Sasuke spoke "Don't give me orders Sakura" Sasuke said. They each went into their tents and went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and was surprised Sakura was not awake she was normally first up out of all of them. Naruto walked over to Sakura's tent and opened it and was shock to see her missing. Naruto looked around the tent and his eyes widened has he saw a letter. "Shit I knew we were making a mistake "yelled Naruto running over to wake up Sasuke he open the door to Sasuke's tent and yelled "Jackass wake up Sakura has been captured" Sasuke jumped up at hearing this and spoke "Naruto lets go "said Sasuke Naruto nodded and teleported to Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore was reading over some paper when an angry Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of him. "Old man our teammate Sakura Haruno has been captured by your government they call themselves the Ministry Of Magic and you will tell us where to find her or this school will be turn to ash "said serious Naruto."I can't just give up that information "said Dumbledore serious as well. Sasuke pulled out his sword and spoke "Old man I will kill every living thing on this planet start with you if you don't tell me where my family is "yelled Sasuke. Dumbledore knew one thing for sure he would die if he did not tell them he would not put his world in danger for a law."You win I will tell you where they are "said Dumbledore "The headquarters of the Ministry of Magic are located deep underground below Whitehall, in London. They are comprised of a very large, ten-story building housing several offices, departments and courtrooms. Although all the structure is underground, magical windows show whatever weather the Magical Maintenance Department has chosen for the day, from bright sunshine to hurricanes. Lifts provide access to every level, except Level Ten, the Wizengamot Courtrooms, which is only accessible via a set of stairs from Level Nine, the Mysteries "said Dumbledore. Naruto look at Sasuke and said "put your sword down now grab my shoulder and I will take us there "looking into cold eyes." Dumbledore Sakura is my family if she is not alive you will die "said Sasuke Naruto face became one of anger and yelled "Sasuke I won't let you hurt if you tire I will stop you "said Naruto. Sasuke nodded his head and activated his Rinnegan and Mangekyō Sharingan and Naruto entered Sage of six paths as the truth seeking balls appeared behind him. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he use **Flying Thunder God** and they teleported in front of a door and smirked as they fired there to most powerful attacks at the door "**Tailed Beast Bomb **"yelled Naruto "**Indra's Arrow **"yelled Sasuke.

With Sakura

Sakura was chained to a wall in a wet cold cell when she woke up the first thing she noticed was that someone was controlling the Ministry of Magic because the chain renders her unable to use her Chakra."How will I get out of here" thought Sakura. **Tailed Beast Bomb Indra's Arrow **she heard to people yell making her smirk Well everyone was dead if they were working together.

With Naruto and Sasuke

They looked around to see no one but they are ninja and knew better." Sasuke there are 100 of them all invisible "said Naruto. Sasuke pulled out his sword and said "No shit Sherlock I can see them "said Sasuke. Naruto grinned I can beat more than you "said Naruto running at them. "**Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken **"yelled Naruto along with eight shadow clones, he creates nine Rasenshuriken, each infused with the special chakra tailed beast killing 20 wizards. Sasuke ran into battle and yelled "**Amenotejikara"** disappearing and reappearing as 22 wizards fell to the ground. Naruto was taking out another 10 wizards with frog Kumite. Naruto and Sasuke appeared next to each other yelled "**Scorch Style: Nimbus Gale Jet-Black Arrow Formation: Zero" **throwingit at the rest of the enemythey took out the remaining 48 with that attack. Sasuke turned to Naruto and yelled "Naruto use sage mode to find Sakura" Naruto walked over punch Sasuke in the face and yelled "I know that you shithead". Naruto entered Sage mode and found Sakura. They left to find Sakura.

In Sakura's cell

Sakura look up to see Naruto and Sasuke and smiled but it disappeared when she saw Orochimaru standing behind them."Naruto Sasuke turn around look" standing there was Orochimaru with Voldemort standing next to him."What the hell is going on "yelled Naruto?"Don't you get it the Dragons the pink haired bitch being captured we are working to together and we want something "said Orochimaru "What is that Orochimaru" asked Sasuke

"War"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and teleported back to Hogwarts.

End of chapter 7

AN sorry it took so long hope you liked it don't worry i have a plan.

Chapter 8 **The Ninja wizard ****Alliance**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long I had to write this three times t get it right.

I own noting

Chapter 8 The Ninja Wizard Alliance

Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke landed safely in Dumbledore's office scaring him."I see you save your friend. But yet you still look angry "said Dumbledore. Naruto seeing it the right time spoke"Old man a Missing Ninja by name Orochimaru is working with Voldemort both our worlds are in danger they have declared war on us both "said Naruto Dumbledore's eye widened n shock Voldemort would only do this if he was sure he could beat him. Dumbledore spoke "Why was the Ministry Of Magic capturing Sakura"asked Dumbledore, Naruto looked at him and said" Orochimaru can well how can I say this… he can steal your body, Using this power he is acting as leader of the government" said Naruto."I see so he takes over there leader's body and gets inside smart "said Dumbledore. Sakura chose this time to speak" Dumbledore If I may I think we should from an Alliance and have a meeting you could meet with the Five Kage "said Sakura. Sasuke took his change to speak and said "The 5 kage would come here "said Sasuke."I would like to speak with your leaders first so go and brining them here" Naruto and Sakura started Laughing when they calm down they Sakura spoke" Why go all the way there when Naruto could not send a Messenger Toad" Naruto did some handsigns "Summoning Jutsu" yelled Naruto. Naruto handed a scroll with the reported on it to the toad and told him to give it to the Sixth Hokage.

Now we wait.

Later with Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi was reading over the scroll and groaned "This will be my third goddam War anbu sent this to the other kage and the 5th." Kakashi asked/complained.

With Naruto

"So wait you are telling me these Muggle's have no way to protect themselves this is bad "said Naruto. Dumbledore became worried he did not like where this is going" Sakura spoke "Orochimaru will never leave it with just Wizards he will hunt every living thing down Looks like we will need to help them I guess they will join our Alliance to they do need the help. I mean if they want to that is "said Sakura. Dumbledore was shocked and anger "Did you not hear what I just said they can't find out about the Wizards world "said Dumbledore. Naruto could not understand the loud of shit they was just said so he started to yelled "Old man shut the hell let me tell you" Naruto was stop when Sasuke punch him in the face hard "You are such a loser the kage make the decisions not you if you don't like that well then we would have to fight "said Sasuke. Naruto was shocked he was thinking like this so he spoke "Sorry old man I lost it there it's just the pain of not understating why it a terrible pain "said Naruto holding his stomach where the unneeded seal for Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox was place. The room was quite for some time before Naruto grinned "Old man I think it time my friends and I left we will be stay the same place as last time we may spar so now that the jack ass is here it will get messy sometimes they should be here in about a week.

"Let's go guys" said Sakura.

One week later

The 5 kage and Dumbledore sat together in a room along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha had been asked to leave due to his actions in the past.

"Ok How about we star with introductions "said Dumbledore

"I am Gaara Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and former one tails Jinchuuriki".

"I am Mei Terumī Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village".

"I am Ay Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village".

"I am Ōnoki Tsuchikage of the Hidden stone Village nice to see leaders don't all have to be young" .

"I am Kakashi Hatake Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village".

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore it nice to meet you all now let's get started.

"We are easy to work with however we have been told about these Muggle's and want to make it clear to you we are going to have to help them. If the sand's Intel is right "said Kakashi.""What Intel sensei you can't mean that" yelled Sakura out of turn.

"Yes Sakura the reanimation Jutsu our spy said it is a small army "said Gaara.

"Well shit" said Naruto.

"What is the reanimation Jutsu "asked Dumbledore?

"We can talk about that letter we will tell you our conditions than you will state your "said Ay.

"We want to help the Muggle's if they are attacked, we can work everything out "said Mei.

"That it's is it… Well my conditions are you don't kill anyone in the school "said Dumbledore.

Kakashi and Dumbledore shook hands while doing so Kakashi spoke "Let this day be the birth of the **The Ninja and Wizard ****Alliance**"

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 First strike London Hinata Hyuga's resolve

AN Sorry it took so long just had no clue how to write it hope the plot made some sense. What enemy will face the Alliance. Also I Have ending in mind don't worry this is all though out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN Sorry about the wait I had a writer's block Hope you like this chapter. Also before I start the chapter I wanted to make it clear that when it comes to combat the Ninja's are way above the wizards. My reasoning is that Ninja's are trained from a young age in the arts of combat and are so powerful they can move fast than the eye can see by age 13 if they train hard. Now I am not saying Dumbledore would lose to pre time skip Naruto I am saying he would lose to a tail beast or kage. Also I am having a hard time find a way to involve Voldemort and all the wizards more due to them being weak compared to the Kage's or Team 7. Sorry for the long note.

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Chapter 9 Harry in danger.

Naruto and Sakura along with the rest of the kage where forming a plan when Ay spoke "So Dumbledore are you aware of what you are letting stay in your school "said Ay coldly. Dumbledore look at him confused "what do you…" Dumbledore was cut off by Sakura who spoke"Oh sorry I gets the war hero and hokage and my words mean shit to you right "yelled Sakura coldly. Ay was filled with rage at her words and stood up and yelled "Yes I think someone so stupid as to let that piece of freaking shit live should be banned from becoming a kage what do you all say I mean did you forget what he did to Bee "yelled Ay. At that Naruto stood up and walk over to Ay and spoke "Raikage we talked about this Sasuke is let go of all charges for helping end the war "said Naruto. Ay sat down and began to speak "You win brat but know this we are not friends "said Ay. Seconds later Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi's eyes grew wide with fear as they felt a powerful Chakra. Sasuke ran into the room "Naruto that's "yelled Sasuke "yeah I know and he is going after that Harry kid. shit this is bad" said Naruto.

With Harry

Harry had been sitting in his dark arts class when in a flash of light of man with long black hair, and red armor appeared in front of the class. "Orochimaru and Voldemort asked me to kill Harry Potter since they gave life to be once more I will help them in this boring war "said the man.

In another flash of Light Naruto and Sasuke stood there with the power given to them by the sage activated.

"I am hurt you find us boring but I don't get it you seemed to have fun with Guy sensei and we are even stronger than him" Mocked Naruto

"Ya he is right come at in your true from you should still have some of there Chakra left over said Sasuke

"Fine I will finish what I start you two "said the man.

Naruto spoke

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE **TOGETHER** WE CAN BEAT YOU MADARA UCHIHA**

End of chapter 9

Sorry it was so short but the next one will be long I hope. Also don't worry I will come up with something for Harry and them to do it's just harder because Harry Potter has less character to work with because with Naruto you can bring back old ones and make it work.

Chapter 10 **TEN TAILS POWER VS THE POWER OF A NEVER ENDING BOND.**


End file.
